


To Life

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Discussion of Depression, F/M, Implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: A celebration of small things and big things
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! This piece I wrote for @babypieandwhiskey ‘s AKF Write-A-Thon. This write-a-thon is meant to spread positive vibes throughout the tumblr community. Mental health is very important to me, and when I saw this write-a-thon I was really happy. I think it’s a fabulous idea. I actually had this fic planned and it seemed like kismet so here it is.

Bucky stepped into the apartment he shared with Y/n and was greeted with the smell of fresh baked goods and the sound of her singing and playing the piano. Quietly locking the door and dropping his gear, he crept to the living room leaning against the doorjamb as he watched her, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

She looked utterly blissful, dressed in a bright blue sundress and playing her favorite song. The windows were open and a soft breeze ruffled the sheet music she was barely even paying attention to. But when a particularly strong gust sent the pages swirling to the floor she stopped playing to gather them, spotting Bucky in the process. 

Rushing over to him she leapt into his arms and pulled him in for a long kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be home until tomorrow,” she squealed delighted. 

“The mission was straight forward for once so we got to come home early.” 

“Another thing to celebrate today. After a shower,” she added with a wink. 

But her words triggered worry in Bucky. Concerned he had forgotten an anniversary, he cautiously asked, “What are we celebrating?” 

“We’re celebrating life,” she beamed. 

He regarded her carefully as he tried to pinpoint the source of her good mood, but he couldn’t help but beam back. He loved seeing y/n happy. 

“Life is always a good reason to celebrate,” he agreed. 

She pulled him down for another passionate kiss before heading down the hallway towards the bathroom stripping off her dress as she went. Bucky did not need any further hints. 

* * *

She was perched on the counter nibbling on a brownie when he stumbled out of the bedroom after his nap. 

“Sorry, I passed out on you there, doll.” 

“No problem. I know you were tired. Especially after your welcome home.” 

He settled himself between her legs, practically purring as she carded her fingers through his hair. 

“Dinner should be here soon. I had already ordered takeout from my favorite place to celebrate, so I just added what you usually like. I hope that’s alright.” 

“Whatever you like my love. Can I ask you something?” 

She could hear his hesitance. 

“Of course.” 

“You keep mentioning celebrating something. Did I forget an anniversary?” 

She laughed, and leaned down to kiss him. 

“No, you didn’t forget anything. It’s a new anniversary for me.” 

He furrowed his brow. 

“I realized yesterday that for the first time in five years I made it through March without going to that dark place.”

Bucky immediately understood and he couldn’t hold back his smile. 

“That’s amazing, doll. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you. And thank you for being here for me during all the years I did go to that dark place. I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

He shook his head and reached up to brush her cheek. 

“I’m always going to be here for you, doll. But you could have made it without me. You were the one to make it through. You were the one who fought. And I’m amazed by your strength every single day. I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

He pressed a kiss to each of her hands, “Stay right there.” 

He quickly poured two glasses of her favorite wine and handed one to her. 

“A toast,” he announced. 

“To life,” she completed. 

“To life,” he echoed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there it is. Sometimes you don’t realize how much progress you’ve made. But if you’re still here that is progress. If you’re still fighting, keep fighting because things get better. This piece is written from my personal experience, so I can promise it gets easier. And you find those people who will be there for you to help you fight. But remember you are still the one fighting. You are still so strong. 
> 
> If you’re going through a hard time right now, I hope things get better soon. And if you’re going through a good time right now, I hope things stay looking up. My ask box is always open if you want to talk. 
> 
> Thank you @babypieandwhiskey for setting up this write-a-thon. You’re doing a great thing. 
> 
> Always Keep Fighting, lovelies. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Naynay


End file.
